choices choices choices
by anime kaz
Summary: everyday we make choices. What should i wear? where should i go? what will i eat? or in Links case; what weapon should i destroy 20 odd skeletons with? join Link in this difficult choice. Mainly meant to be humour with a tiny touch of romance at the end.


This was just in my head so I typed it. Feel a lil' sorry for the poor monsters. But you get that. A touch of romance at the very end.

I do not own the legend of Zelda I just enjoy playing the games and reading the mangas

**Choices.**

Link walked through Hyrule fields, humming Saria's song, eyes closed as he kept his hands in his pockets and gently swayed his head side to side in tune to his humming. A clang of armour caused him to stop in his tracts, and without the slightest evidence of any form of fear, he slowly opened his eye lids into a glare as he looked upon at least twenty Stalchild monsters: small skeletons clad in armour. Time and time again they had been defeated by the Hero of time and they gathered all that they had available in order to end his life.

Link took a moment to look at the sky. He was so lost in his thoughts of Zelda he had not even noticed it was now night. With a sigh of inconvenience he pulled one hand from his pocket and scratched his head as he said

"Fine, Fine. Looks like I will fight you. It's been a while since I had fun anyway." The Stalchilds began their approach when Link's words stopped them in their tracks

"I could use the sun song and watch you all be destroyed into dust at once..." As he pondered this the Stalchilds suddenly looked slightly nervous. Link Continued  
"Nah...Too easy. I guess I could use a sword but which one? There's my good old wooden sword, the white sword, magical sword, Tempered sword, Golden sword, Kokiri sword, then there's the Giant's knife, Razor sword, Gilded sword, Great fairy's sword..."

As link continued listing his numerous swords he had acquired during his many adventures the Stalchilds looked more and more nervous, as Links list ended they were looking more paler... well as pale as a skeleton can look.  
"...the big Goron's sword would do damage...Or the Four sword will split me in four and we can attack all at once! Nah I always use swords." The Stalchild's sighed in relief.

They began stepping forward again; Link scratched his head as he began shovelling through his deceivingly small bag. How he fit all his weapons in there no one knew.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a hammer "I could smush you!" this made the stalchilds pause, a tremble spread among the large group of monsters as Link gave the hammer a few swings  
"Hmmm but which one? The normal one, the magic hammer, the skull hammer..." Link pulled a massive and very heavy hammer from the bag which caused the stalchilds to jump back in fear  
"THE MEGATON HAMMER! Damn it's been a while since I used this.... Ooooo look! My boomerangs!"

Link looked like he had completely forgotten his battle and was rather entertained just looking at all his weapons. Some he had not seen in years. The Stalchild's looked at each other and smirked. This could be their chance, while he was distracted! The quietly began sneaking this time, moving slowly so as their armour would not alert the twenty year old that dug through his bag, of their plans...until he pulled out three boomerangs

"I have the normal one, the magical one...OOOOo the Gale Boomerang! It can sweep you all in the air before destroying you! OOOOO no! My ARROWS! Hmmm which one? The fire, ice, light or silver arrows? There are also the Bomb arrows...or I could just use bombs! Maybe the super bomb!" The monsters furiously shook their heads and waved their hands side to side.

"Hmmm? No? I guess they are too easy huh." The Stalchild's sighed, half surprised he actually listened to them.

"Well what else do I have? I can hit you with a hook shot, long shot or claw shot and rip bones continually from your body until you are nothing?" The stalchilds looked green at the very thought of being dismantled piece by piece

"Or I could use my shovel, gauntlets or ball and chain and beat you to death? Or kick you to death with the iron boots..." The stalchilds were now huddled into a group hug, terrified beyond belief. They did not realise he was this violent or rather this SCARY!

I could use my Deku, Goron or Zora mask transform and beat you while in a totally different body? Nah that's boring." Link sighed, slightly frustrated with his sudden indecisiveness.

"I fell like a girl, looking into a full closet and saying I have nothing to wear. Choices, choices, choices...." He muttered as he looked into the bag one last time, a mountain of weapons lay all around him as his bag was now very empty, yet to the stalchilds dismay it still contained a number of weapons.

Link pulled out a small wooden box and raised an eyebrow, wondering what its contents could be. His face softened as he smiled  
"Oh that's right. That carpenter chief gave me this as a thank you, years ago...but I forgot to open it. Oh well. It's probably a tiny little carving knife or a carved plaque..."

The Large group of monsters began hysterically letting out growls, trying to tell Link something and pointing to his hands, It reminded Link of a game show where the audience tried to encourage the contestant to risk all their prizes for the hope of more.

"What? You want me to choose the mystery box?" he asked. The Stalchild cheered and joyously jumped. A tiny knife or a plaque was a lot easier for them to win against! And Link's other weapons...well....they were just terrifying!

Link looked at the box again and shrugged, finally standing to his feet.

"Okay then. I will fight you with whatever is in this box." The stalchilds readied their weapons eagerly as Link opened the box...

And an evil grin graced his face a glint of excitement shone in his eyes. The stalchilds froze; fear gripped their entire beings as they watched him place his hand in the box. They began hyperventilating, their monstrous eyes fearful and wide as they watched him pull out a sharp and slightly rusted saw.

"The poacher's saw...Looks like I'm hacking you to pieces.........Good choice." His excited glare became one that could be mistaken as evil as he looked toward the stalchilds, the smirk still plastered deep on his face...

Zelda sat at her elegant desk; her soft gold locks cascaded over her shoulder as her blue eyes lazily glanced over the official papers before her. It was then that a soft tap came at her window. She turned to find her hero sitting on the balcony, covered in dirt and mud. With a sigh she walked to her window and slid it open.

"Link. Whatever have you been up to?" Link smiled as he gently stroked her cheek

"Had a difficult choice to make." he simply stated. Zelda let her head rest in his hand as her eyes fluttered shut, her long eyelashes sat gently against her skin,

"Was it the right one?" She mumbled. Link kissed her gently on the lips then with his arms sliding around her shoulders so he could now hold her close he said

"Yeah it was fun...gruesome but fun. By the way...You may want to send some soldiers to clean up the fields, there are like a billon shards of bone scattering the hills..." Zelda tensed in his arms and glared at Link as he just smirked, not letting her go

"What did you do? Link?" he laughed and just hugged her again, refusing to answer her demanding questions.


End file.
